1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch control device for controlling an automatic clutch device, and to a vehicle incorporating the clutch control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior vehicles have included an automatic clutch device for engaging and disengaging a friction clutch through an electric actuator. Such automatic clutch devices have often used a clutch position sensor for directly or indirectly detecting the position of the friction clutch (the distance between the friction plate and the clutch plate). For example, see Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-2002-067741.
For use in the vehicles including the clutch position sensor such as described above, the clutch can be operated using a drive control for the actuator which is based on a preset map according to the engine speed (e.g., when the vehicle starts to run). This technique allows for smooth shifting between gears.
The drive control of prior the automatic clutch devices usually is fixed at a setting where most drivers will feel comfortable. However, some drivers are particular about their vehicle's responsiveness when the vehicle starts to run or is at a shift change, and may dislike the fixed setting. For example, a user may dislike the operational feel of the vehicle when he or she does not obtain a response exactly as he or she desired, according to his or her operation of an accelerator.